Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info * First recorded: 1969 * Creator: TBA * Owner: Sesame Workshop (1969-1990), Hollywoodedge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: November 24, 1969 * First heard: Sesame Street: Numerosity - Number Seven * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Bird, Duck; Quacks, Close Perspective, Debuted in "Sesame Street: Numerosity - Number Seven." in 1969. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube (WARNING: THESE SAMPLES MAY HIGHLY DISTURB OR IRRITATE YOU TIMES INFINITY AND/OR GET STUCK IN YOUR HEAD FOR LIFE!! CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!! Or... maybe not.) Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in “Safety First.") * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Angry Beavers * Adventure Time * America's Funniest Home Videos (Heard often in Episode 2 of Season 11 in a high pitch.) * The Baby Huey Show * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Keep on Truckin" during the song "Old McDonald Had a Farm" and twice in "Hop to It!" during the song "Animals in Motion" and "Down on Barney's Farm") * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in “All Weather Bear.”) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard once in "Biodiversity.") * Bob the Builder (2015 TV Series) (Heard once in "Aqua Ducks.") * Breadwinners * Blue's Clues (Heard mostly in "Blue's Favorite Song" and "Blue Wants to Play a Game," once in "What Did Blue See?" and heard three times in "Look Carefully....") * Blue's Room (Heard twice in "Alphabet Power!") * The Brothers Grunt (Heard twice in "The Ceremony.") * Brum (2016 TV Series) * Bubble Guppies (Heard often in "Bubble Duckies.") * CatDog * Catscratch (Heard once in "Duck and Cover.") * Chalkzone * Chowder * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "Hot Buttered Ed.") * Elmo's World (Heard often in various pitches in "Babies," and once in "Birds.") * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Dream Goat!" and "Fairly OddLympics.") * Family Guy * Fish Hooks (used for takes ala "Grim & Evil", "The Powerpuff Girls", "Pinky Dinky Doo", and "SpongeBob SquarePants.") * Futureworm! * George Shrinks (Heard once in "Hound of the Bath-ervilles.") * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy (Used for takes ala The Powerpuff Girls, Pinky Dinky Doo and SpongeBob SquarePants.) * Hee Haw * Henry's Amazing Animals * Kipper (Heard often in "The Umbrella", "Pig's Cousin" and "The Big Freeze.") * Little Einsteins (Heard once in "The Great Schubert's Guessing Game.") * The Loud House * Modern Family * The Magic School Bus * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Heard several times in "Donald's Ducks.") * Mickey Mouse Works (Heard once in "How to Be a Baseball Fan.") * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * Mr. Bean (TV Series) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Heard once in "In the Wild.") * The Office (TV Series) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Used for takes.) * Oswald (Heard once in "The Big Balloon Rescue.") * Pee-Wee's Playhouse (Heard once in the intro.) * Peppa Pig (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard often as a running gag for Season 2 episodes only.) * Pocoyo (Used for Pato when he's angry or sad.) * The Powerpuff Girls (same obnoxious "Quack!" as used in SpongeBob SquarePants, heard once in "Cheep Thrills" & "The Bubbles Sitters Club.") * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Samurai Jack (heard in EPISODE XCIV) * Sesame Street (Heard once in "Numerosity: Number Seven". This is the first time that this was heard.) * Seven Little Monsters (Heard often in "Drip! Drip! Drip!" and "Are You My Family?.") * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Sitting Ducks * SpongeBob SquarePants (usually only the really obnoxious "Quack!" is heard; starting with "Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy II", it would be used for wild (and not-so-wild) takes, as well as other impacts. First used in "Bubblestand" when duck bubbles pop. The usual quack we hear from this recording was heard in "Hocus Pocus" as Patrick does a small take noticing a secret booth.) * The Simpsons * Shaun the Sheep * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (TV Series) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard in "Just Friends.") * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry Tales (heard from a momma goose in "Tom Cat Superstar") * Thomas & Friends (Heard in "The Missing Breakdown Train.") * Totally Spies! * Uncle Grandpa * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Wayside (Heard several times in "Le Race.") * WordWorld (Used for Duck's hurt or fall down takes for SpongeBob SquarePants.) * Wallace & Gromit (Heard once in "The Matter in Loaf and Death.") * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Yogi Bear / Ranger Smith (Heard once in "Boo Boo Goes Wild.") TV Specials Movies * About a Boy (2002) * The Adventures of Milo and Otis (1989) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Animal Farm (1999) * Babe (1995) * Babe: Pig in the City (1998) * Charlotte's Web (2006) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Duck Duck Goose (2018) * Elizabeth (1998) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Firehouse Dog (2007) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) * Home on the Range (2004) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * The Little Rascals (1994) * next gen (2018) * Radioland Murders (1994) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * The Smurfs 2 (2013) * Son in Law (1993) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) * The Wild (2006) Video Games * SimCity 3000 Unlimited Video & DVD * Golden Book Video (Heard once in "Mrs. Mooley.") * Blue's Room - Alphabet Power (2005) (Videos) (Heard twice in "Alphabet Power!") * Blue's Clues: Stop, Look and Listen! (2000) (Videos) Documentaries * Life After People (Heard twice in "The Capital Threat"; once in "Waves of Destruction.") Promos TV Commercials Radio Spots/IDs/Audio Intros Music Shorts * Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) * Day & Night (2010) (Shorts) * SpongeBob Squarepants in: The Endless Summer (2006) (heard as SpongeBob hits the floor twice in the beginning) Trailers TV Spots Video & DVD Previews Bumpers/Interstitials/Station IDs * NBC Peacock (1993) Logos *Klasky-Csupo (1998) (Logos) Websites Intros Radio Stations Stories * Farm Fresh Stanley (2001) (Stories) Commercials Video Games Sega Genesis: * Pinocchio Super Nintendo: * Pinocchio Promos Special Features * Charlotte's Web: Meet the Animals (1973) (Special Features) Public Buildings Towns and Cities Online Videos Theme Parks Other Media * Brain Pop Jr. (Heard in "Possessive Nouns.", "Nouns", "Plot", and the "Migration" game.) * YTP: Benny Gets Fingered by Black People * YTP: You are still a Sad, Strange Little Man * YTP: YouTube Pooh and Christmas Who? (2015) Miscellaneous YouTube Videos * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) (Heard once in "Fred's Poor Father") * The Best Pals Hand Show Thanksgiving Day (2017) * Mario's Switch Calamity (2016) (Heard when the Palace Switch raises up.) * Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) (Heard once as Quackers' Noise) * Webkinz (Heard once in "When Webkinz Have Fun") Anime Audio Samples (WARNING: THE QUACK WILL GIVE YOU LOTS OF NIGHTMARES!! IT MAY HIGHLY DISTURB OR IRRITATE YOU TIMES INFINITY AND/OR GET STUCK IN YOUR HEAD FOR LIFE!! CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!! Or... maybe not.)